Almost Lost
by monkeysss
Summary: complete!The jewel is complete,Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together and knows shes not needed and leaves.the well seals up forever behind her.butInuyasha still has something to tell her.hows he gonna tell her now!IKONESHOTSongfic


Hi there this is my first fanfic and second story.. I have another one that's a working in progress however I heard the song Heaven today by Dj Sammy and the thought of this story popped into my fragile little mind its kinda sad in the beginning but it gets happier I promise! Anyway enjoy my story.

forwards into time. ::thoughts: :: italics are the song lyrics the song is called heaven by dj Sammy and Yanou

Disclaimer:: I DON'T OWN IT I JUST WRITE OUT IDEAS OF IT

_Baby your all that I want when you're lying hear in my arms i'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven ._

They had beaten Naraku earlier that day, it was night now. And Miroku and Sango slept together on the chilly fall night, shippo was lying next to Kilala and Inuyasha was holding kagome to keep her warm.

::can this be real, I feel so peaceful whenever she's near me. I've been told I can only have one girl, and . . . I think made my decision ill tell her, tomorrow ill tell her. But first, first I have to tell Kikyou.::

Inuyasha. . . kagome whispered as tears ran down her face; while she watched Inuyasha kiss Kikyou .

He was unaware that she was there she hated seeing the two together it hurt more than anything in the world. The shaken jewel was completed. She knew she had no reason to stay.

She couldn't stand it anymore, as she turned to run away , Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent, he pulled Kikyou away.

No. . This isn't right, I can't lie to myself anymore, and can't lie to you . The truth is I once loved you, but now, I love another. Someone who loves me for who I am not what I can become. he spoke in a husky voice, I love kagome, not you Kikyou . I'm sorry.

Inuyasha, you owe me for what you did to me, whether or not u love me. .

I'm not going to pay for something I didn't do Kikyou! I didn't betray you!

If you will not go willingly I will take you by force. She said harshly as a purple light engulfed the two of them which turned red.

Kagome was running towards the well. She reached it and was about to jump into it when she stopped the Shikon jewel hung around her neck. She ripped it off from around her neck and placed it onto the well lip. Someone else could deal with it she didn't want to protect something that caused her so much pain.

K-kagome what r u doing? Shippo asked

She turned to look at shippo Miroku and Sango who all looked sad, they knew she was leaving. They could see it in her tear filled eyes.

I'm so sorry you guys she said in a shaky voice as tears flowed even faster.

Without a second thought she jumped into the well. And was gone. . . forever.

NO KAGOME WAIT!!! Inuyasha yelled, he came running up to the well, but it was too late. She was gone. And all that remained of her was the Shikon jewel that laid on the well .

K-k- Kagome. . He said as he fell to his knees.

The well was now closed up and sealed. . Both ways.

He began to cry (YES HE CRYS IN MY STORY DAMN IT!)

Thinking about never seeing her again made his heart beat fast and he got sick to his stomach.

_oh thinkin about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free._

As she came through the well all she could think about was the past

The first time they met, the first argument. Fighting demons, meeting Shippo, Miroku, and

Sango, and Kilala....

:: You look pretty dumb down there Kikyou. . . . Don't touch her!. . . Kagome don't you know I need you here with me. . . you smell kinda nice,

I thought you hated my scent.

No, I. . .lied. . . .Kagome watch out! How dare you talk about kagome like that while i'm around. . . Kagome and Kikyou are totally different people don't forget that you bastard. . . kagome snap out of it!. . I won't leave you. . .

Kagome get onto my back ::

"Inuyasha". . .

All those memories, of the two years she spent with him, saving her he fighting, the somehow passing school, then running through the forest and fresh air having him there was such an amazing experience for her, to find a true love then loose it hurt so much. It was so painful and they made her cry more. She cried all the way to her house and a long time after that in her room and couldn't help but think about think about Inuyasha and Kikyou.

feudal Japan

Inuyasha stood up, and snatched the jewel off the well and headed for kaede's with tears still fallings somewhat.

INUYASHA WHERE R U GOING!! Shippo called.

He goes o use the jewel, shippo.

What, now?

Let's head back, as he turned around towards Sango he noticed Sango she was sitting near the well crying. Kagome was her best friend and like a sister to her, loosing her was like loosing her family all over again. Sango, come on, maybe we can get her back if we can get the jewel from Inuyasha. she looked up at him , and started to cry again Miroku bent down next to her and hugged her, it'll be aright Sango, ill never leave you. He said as she wrapped her arms around him. I know it's just. . I know he said. . .

He reached Kaede's hut and stormed right in.

How the hell do you use this he asked, angrily. The tear where gone from his eye, all that was left now was a determined notion.

How did ye get that, kagome now how do I use it, she's gone make it work.

Kaede frowned and look sad. All ye need to do is say I wish it be, say what ye wish is and then so slept it be. Thanks hag. He said turning and leaving

He ran back to the well rushing passed Sango and Miroku. . . he stood at the edge on the edge of the well.

I wish it to be for the well to stay open for me and kagome forever so let it be.

At first nothing happened. . Then the jewel disappeared and a purple light surrounded the inside of the well and then disappeared.

Did it work? Only one way to find out. . He said shutting his eyes, please kami let it work. And he jumped in.

future Japan.

Inuyasha had made it, the jewel worked. He immediately could smell salt water, kagome was crying..

He jumped from the well to outside then he perched himself outside her window sill. He could hear her inside crying and sobbing. .

His ears went flat against his head. Oh kagome please don't cry he whispered to himself. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha why, why did I leave, I should have stopped you INUYAHSA!

He couldn't take it anymore she was in so much pain he pushed the window and it opened he jumped in and kagome looked up at him from her bed, her eyes were full of tears still and her face had a red trail from her eyes to her cheek.

Baby your all that I want when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven.

_Now nothing can take you away from me, _

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now. _

_U keeps coming back for more_

Please kagome stop crying he said kneeling down next to her. Please. Inuyasha? How?

I mean the well I left the jewel.

I killed Kikyou, kagome she wanted me to go with her even after I told her no.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha brought his clawed hand up to her cheek to wipe away some of her tears. She sat up on her bed and he sat next to her. She was still crying, so he pulled her against his chest.

And she began to cry even harder into his kimono.

Inuyasha i'm so happy you are here.

So i'am I, kagome I thought I lost you forever. . .

_Baby your all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven._

Inuyasha when I saw you with her. . . I thought you would be gone forever.

He shook his head, I told her I couldn't go, that I no longer loved her that I love someone else. He brought his head down close to her ear do you know the one I love kagome.

He brought his face back a little. Ill give you a hint he said as he kissed her cheek.

She gasped inu- - yasha? I – I thought you always loved Kikyou.

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't hard to see were in heaven _

No, I did at one time, but now last not I realized that you're the only one who cared for me the way that I was, you loved me for who I was me not because I could be someone else. Even when no one else accepted me you did. You stuck up for me and you even cried for me at one time or another. You were always there for me when I needed you and you believed in me when no one else did.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me _

_There's, a love that I can see but just hold me now._

_Cause our love will light the way._

Stay with me kagome. He whispered. In her ear

But the well. .

She stopped and pulled herself away from him, looking him in the eyes.

Inuyasha. . How the hell did you get here I thought the well was closed.

I sacrificed the jewel to keep the well open forever.

But, I thought.

Whatever you thought forget it, I lied, what i'm telling you know is true.

Pulling her against his chest as he held her, almost as if his life depended on it. On some sense it did, if he couldn't have her in his life and by his side always he didn't want to live. Her answer would determine his very fate.

_Baby your all that I want _

_When your lying her in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven._

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see were in heaven._

Kagome be with me forever, please, you're all I've been able to think about lately being with you living my life with you forever. I love you kagome, and only you. So please tell me. Do you want to be with me?

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Ill be standing there by you._

_Were in heaven. _

She looked into his eyes again. With a single tear drop rolling down her eye.

More than anything in the world Inuyasha, yes I want to be with you.

I love you. She said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled as he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of her window.

She wanted to ask but decided not to. .

He walked back to the well and jumped in.

When they reached the village everyone was already asleep.

They decided to let them sleep, and in the morning they would know she was back.

She laid down on the mat and Inuyasha laid down next to her. Holding her against him with his arm draped around her waist. He sat up and leaned over, kissing kagome on her lips. Then went back to his previous position next to her. Kagome fell asleep soon after, and right before he himself fell asleep he whispered in her ear softly.

"Asheteru. . . kagome."

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see were in heaven._

_Were in heaven_.

Well what do you think, let me know. If you like it I may just add make it into a full story but u got to make the request and to do that you have to review so star t reviwing PLZï.

And thank you.


End file.
